


Reclaim

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nancy Drew Files, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cougars at the River Heights Country Club, and Nancy has her own way of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaim

Nancy isn't sure why Ned insists on working at all, much less as a lifeguard. His parents are well-off, his car might be a few years old and have a blotch of her nail polish on the dash but it's paid for, and he never scrounges in his jeans for a crinkled fold of dollar bills and an apologetic request for them to split the tab. Nancy herself only thinks about how often she depends on her father's money when someone draws her attention to it, and then she feels a little embarrassed, self-conscious.

But then, when she goes to the Bahamas on her father's dime, she doesn't come back with stories about the number of shots she managed to down in one night or a boast that she can't even remember the names of all the guys she's slept with, like some (most) of her high-school classmates. Instead it's more about the number of co-conspirators on the case and how many times they tried to kill her.

Besides, sometimes she can get rooms comped on the strength of her name alone, and besides, sometimes there are perks to Ned's jobs.

For the summer, between semesters at Emerson, he's working at the River Heights Country Club, which, he's sure to say as often as he can, seems to be maybe a level above poolboy. The country club members are middle-aged golfers and second wives, and when Bess teases Ned that he's nothing more than eye candy for those bored and frustrated trophy wives, Ned kind of ducks his head and blushes a little and doesn't say anything.

Nancy's on the way back from delivering some papers for her father when she stops by (there is no stopping by, here; she flashes her card at the entrance and gets an earful from the security guard about how long it's been since she's been by and that extortion case was amazing, wasn't it, that that girl looked just like her, and Nancy smiles and nods and gets through, just to run into her old tennis coach and one of her father's old friends) and slips on a pair of wide rhinestone-studded sunglasses, a thick terrycloth robe over her capris and tank top, and watches Ned from the other side of the pool.

The sunlight has lightened his hair, turned his skin the color of dark honey, deep on his shoulders and down his arms. A slender brunette, long-legged, in a tiny designer bikini, approaches Ned with a bottle of sunscreen, and Nancy's stomach tightens as she sees Ned's mouth curve up a little at the corners. She watches until the woman, stretched out on her belly, reaches up and unties her swimsuit back, letting Ned's fingers massage the lotion in, and Nancy feels a jealous clench between her thighs. She wants Ned's hands on her like that.

She waits until she's a mile away from the country club before she leaves him a message, pitching her voice low and sultry as she makes a suggestion that ends up being more of a promise.

\--

She's in a white button-down that glows in the lights from the pool, jeans, barefoot. It's just after midnight and the country club is still, very quiet, and the last time she was here like this there was snow on the ground and she was looking for evidence to exonerate herself, and Ned, well, Ned was wearing a lot more clothes.

"Hey."

Nancy drags one bare toe over the rough patio around the pool, peering at him through her lashes, curling her fingers in the hem of the shirt. "Hey," she murmurs, running just the tip of her tongue along the inside of her lips. Her mouth tastes like cherry lipgloss.

"So you didn't want to meet for dinner..."

"No," she says softly, digging her nails into the seam at the side of her jeans, dragging them up against the grain.

"You wanted to meet where I spent all day." Ned crosses his arms, stepping close to her. The water is loud where it laps against the sides of the pool, the track lighting the only illumination.

"Yeah." Nancy pulls the bottle of coconut-scented lotion out of her pocket, tapping it against her thigh. "I was thinking, that maybe, since I..."

"Is your skin feeling dry?" Ned says, one eyebrow up.

Nancy wordlessly raises her arm and Ned slowly traces his fingertip up from her wrist, up her forearm, making the fine hairs there stand on end.

"Hmm. I think I need to see more."

She smiles. "Really."

Ned takes the lotion out of her hand and tosses it onto one of the lounge chairs, loosing the first button, ducking his head in and setting his lips gently against the side of her neck as he works his way down, parting her shirttails when he reaches the bottom, fingertips gliding down her sides, hooking in the waistband of her jeans. "You're right, God, your skin's like sandpaper," he whispers teasingly into her ear, clasping her hips and squeezing gently.

Nancy shrugs out of the shirt, letting it fall onto the lounge, before sliding her arms up around his neck. "Sounds like you're really gonna have to work it in."

"My pleasure," he murmurs against her neck, reaching the fly of her jeans, plucking at the button with his thumb. "These'll have to come off."

"Is that necessary," she breathes, catching his earlobe in her teeth, and he sucks in a breath, she can hear it, feel it against her skin.

"Definitely."

She's wearing a swimsuit underneath, but the swimsuit is cut like the one that brunette cougar was wearing earlier. The triangles of her bikini top are miniscule, barely covering the dusky skin of her nipples, and the bottoms feel like little more than a string, especially when he unzips her jeans, pushing them down her hips, and she shifts to let them fall to her ankles before kicking them off, that strip of fabric working itself between her legs. 

"See?" He pulls back, and he smells like sunscreen and sweat and that vague hint of cologne, his stubble just grazing her cheek as he brings his lips to rest just against hers. He slides his hand to her mostly bare ass, cupping the flesh, and she tilts forward on the balls of her feet, pressing her body to the length of his, both of them in their swimsuits. "Rough," he breathes, and takes her ass in both hands and pulls her to him so that she's standing on her tiptoes, her hips on level with his, and his trunks aren't disguising his erection at all.

"That's some very thorough service, Mr. Nickerson."

"I aim to please," he smiles, trailing off as she slowly rubs her hips against his, deliberate, her teeth in her lower lip. "But I think what you really need, is to cool off, Miss Drew."

When he spins, she's ready, gripping his upper arms tight, and they crash into the pool together, her skin turning to gooseflesh from the cool of the water after the cooler night air. She surfaces first, sputtering, blinking her vision clear, and he's grinning once she can finally see him.

They're treading water when she reaches behind her and swiftly unknots the top, pulling it off, and his gaze immediately goes to her breasts, bobbing gently just under the water. He rubs his thumb over one elastic-tight nipple and it springs back under his touch.

"Those are gonna need some special attention."

"Yeah?" She tosses her top at the patio. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her up, burying his face between her breasts, and she laughs, running her fingers through his wet hair.

\--

He takes off his trunks when they're in the hot tub, and she kneels on the bench, straddling a jet, the night air kissing her nipples as her hips tremble under the water and she palms his cock. He keeps his gaze locked on hers as he hooks his index finger around the front of her thong and tugs it up, and her lips part as the string tightens between her legs, brushing her clit. He starts to inch the thong down, his eyes glowing, dangerously dark, but she stops him, his hips jerking as she gently glances her nail over the head of his cock. When she has his full attention she nods over at the sauna house, then strokes his cock a few more times before pulling herself out of the frothing water, delicately plucking the thong away from her skin.

Not that it matters much, because as soon as the door's closed behind them, and the sauna is still warming up and she doesn't think about the time she was trapped in a sauna at Emerson, she doesn't, Ned is yanking her thong down her legs, it's wadded in a knot of soggy fabric when she kicks it off.

"Nan," he murmurs, his hand coming up to cup her breast, and she can feel his erection pressing into the small of her back.

"Sit," she whispers, the air growing thick and hot around them, and he does.

\--

The cherry lipgloss has long since rubbed off, his skin feels like elastic to the touch, but when he slides one finger between her legs, she's slick and hot, ready for him.

The bench isn't long enough for him to lie flat, so he bends his knees and she straddles him, gasping as he rubs his thumb against her inner lips, then touches her clit, slippery with her arousal. She keeps herself perched well above him, knees tight to his hips, out of the span of his cock, thick and curved up against his belly.

"Do you think about this when you're here, during the day?" she breathes, her hips jerking as he slides another finger between her legs, stretching her, preparing her for him.

There's something about her jealousy that never fails to amuse him. "Only with you," he whispers, and she shivers as his nail glances against her clit. "You think they have anything on you?"

She sighs, glancing the backs of her fingers down the base of his shaft, the damp hair, his balls. Then she swings herself off his lap and sinks to the floor, grasping his hips and pulling him forward so she can kneel between his legs, and, massaging his cock with one hand, licks and then gently sucks one of his balls into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue.

Ned jerks, letting out a sharp groan, his hand cupping the back of her head hard as she gently tugs the slack flesh, then releases it and fondles the other, chuckling as she obeys his wordless urging and dips her head between his thighs, gently taking his other ball into her mouth.

"Fuck," he pants, and when her thumb glances over the head of his cock, it's already hot and slick with his pre-cum. She pulls back, the taste of chlorine still on her tongue, and gazes at him, eyes half-lidded, rubbing the head of his cock with the ball of her thumb, and he jerks under her, shaking.

"Now," he grates out, his voice shaking. "Nancy, now."

She holds his gaze as she angles his cock in her fist and licks the wet head, hot and salty, pulsing in her grasp. Stroking up the underside of his shaft, his entire body vibrating with pent-up tension.

And then he tightens his hand in her hair and pulls her back, even though he's shaking.

\--

They're going to break the sauna.

She'll just lie and say she was somehow locked inside.

She has her legs wrapped around Ned's waist and the head of his cock is just, just barely inside her, and then he slams her against the wall, driving his cock home, the slats are hot against her back and she's whimpering his name, nails digging into his shoulder blades. He slams her again, pinning her between his body and the wall, her ankles locked at the small of his back and his cock impaling her, holding her in place, and his lips glance against her temple as he plants his heels and ruts inside her, that can be the only word for this, the short urgent thrusts and his eyes sewn shut in pleasure as his cock fills her, too tight but she's so wet and it feels so, so fucking good. She rotates her hips and he squeezes her nipples, and she sobs in surprise, fucking him feels so impossibly right, and he presses her hips to the wall and grunts as she brings her knees up a little more and the angle of his cock changes and she cries out, over the faint wet sound of him thrusting into her. She takes his head in her hands and pulls him to her, and he sinks his teeth into her neck as she squirms her hips against his cock, sobbing out his name.

And then he grabs her roughly by the wrists and jerks her hands above her head, her thighs spread wide and the full length of his cock between, pinning her to the wall, and she's trapped, powerless as he pulses inside her, riding the clench of her orgasm.

\--

The jeans were already tight, but now they mold to her still-damp legs like a second skin, and she's uncomfortably aware of them, since her wet swimsuit is still wadded up on the lounge chair. The rough fabric of the shirt brushing her bare nipples as she finishes with the last button isn't helping either.

He picks up the lotion bottle, studying it. "You got in the pool before we could do this," he says, shaking it.

"Don't think I had much of a choice," she smiles, taking it out of his hand.

"Well then. I guess maybe, Tuesday night, when I'm off work and my parents are out of the house, we'll just have to get to that."

Nancy squeezes water out the miniscule strips of fabric that make up her bikini, which Hannah would be scandalized to even see, and tilts her head at him. "Think I can last that long?"

He leans down, pressing his lips against hers. "God, I hope so," he whispers, before pulling her up against him, her feet off the ground, the length of her body pressed to his.

The summer can't pass slow enough.


End file.
